


we don't say goodbye

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [17]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, could be read either way but written as romantic in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Selina makes certain Jen gets out of Gotham before going back.





	we don't say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with Selina/Jen for the 3 sentence fic meme. Feedback appreciated. :)

* * *

 

 

“Get out of here, get out of this damn city, and get somewhere safe,” Selina whispers in Jen’s ear, holding her tightly - not one last time, she’s too stubborn and too attached to living to let herself acknowledge that very real possibility she’s fixing to turn around and ride back towards.

Jen holds her tighter, as if she knows - knows that Selina is going to act against every natural instinct, every born and bred and well-learned reflex, and go back into the thick of things; “What about you?”

Selina finds the strength to tear herself away from Jen’s grasp, flashes a flirty smile that she can feel faltering a little at the corners, and shrugs; “Nine lives, think I have a few to spare.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
